Deoxys
| textcolor=black| name='Deoxys'| jname=(デオキシス Deokishisu)| image=Deoxys All.png| ndex=386| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= dee-OCK-sis | hp=50| atk=150| def=50| satk=150| sdef=50| spd=150| total=600| species=DNA Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=134.0 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| b=yes| c=yes| d=yes|}}Deoxys (デオキシス Deokishisu) is a -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It has multiple forms. Facts It can change its form to excel in the Speed, Defense, or Attack stats though it is usually caught with normal stats at first - the stats of the normal form are still extremely unbalanced, as the two Attacking stats and the Speed stat are much higher than the Defense or the HP stats. Deoxys was given out in the U.S, Japan and Europe as a movie event. Deoxys can also learn most of the TM moves, making it one of the most powerful Legendary Pokemon to date. It is a vastly powerful Pokémon, learning many attacks like any other, and is also versatile. In the Pokémon anime and manga, Deoxys has the power to regenerate itself. It was the last Pokemon in the Pokedex until Generation IV was released. A hack can happen if you youse a gameshark to capture deoxys past the event- when you go to catch it a blur of pixils called Missingno. will pop up but will have the cry of a deoxys.(Proven in Pokemon Emerald) Name Origin The name is derived from the D''' in 'D'NA ('Deoxy'ribonucleic Acid), to which Deoxys looks like a DNA. Movies Deoxys appeared in the movie Destiny Deoxys where the purple one tried to free the green egg trapped on the meteorite, however it was attacked by Rayquaza after being mistaken as an intruder for trespassing in its territory. They eventually had a duel somewhere in the arctic where a group of researchers witness the fierce battle between the two, as Deoxys was about to attack, the electrical surge shielded Rayquaza from its vision, giving Rayquaza the opportunity to regain strength, finally Rayquaza manage to defeat Deoxys and fly back into space, while the green egg in the meteorite was brought along by the researchers. Four years later, the purple Deoxys had fully healed and track down its friend to LaRousse City, it causes a blackout to the entire city and remove all of the city's inhabitants in order to fulfill its search for its friend, however Rayquaza sensed its presence and headed to LaRousse City, Deoxys created a shield around the city, but Rayquaza found a way in and defeated all of the Deoxys clones. Ash and the others were able to provide enough amount of energy to revive the green egg, which hatched into the green Deoxys. The green Deoxys tried to stop the conflict, however the city's security system became haywire and attacked Rayquaza, the two Deoxys helped to defend Rayquaza, however they were overrun by the security robots, luckily Ash was able to deactivate the robot leader using the ID card, Rayquaza now convinced that they weren't intruders flies back to space, the Deoxys bids a farewell to everyone and leaves for space. Game Info '''Formes Game Locations |pokemon = Deoxys |rubysapphire = Event |rsrarity = Only One |emerald = Event Or Birth Island-Trade From Firered/Leafgreen |erarity = Only One |fireredleafgreen = Event |frlgrarity = Only One |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Pal Park |hgssrarity = None }} Also:Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs= Multiplayer Event Mission Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Deoxys| ruby=The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain.| sapphire=Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest.| emerald=A Pokémon that mutated from an extraterrestrial virus exposed to a laser beam. Its body is configured for superior agility and speed.| firered=This Deoxys has transformed into its aggressive guise. It can fool enemies by altering its appearance.| leafgreen=When it changes form, an aurora appears. It absorbs attacks by altering its cellular structure.| diamond= An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon.| pearl=An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon.| platinum=An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon. heartgold=DNA from a space virus mutated and became a Pokémon. It appears where auroras are seen.| soulsilver=DNA from a space virus mutated and became a Pokémon. It appears where auroras are seen.| Black=An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this pokémon. | }} Regional Pokedex Numbers | name=Deoxys| Hoenn= #202| Sinnoh=''Not Featured''| Unova=''Not Featured''| }} Learnset Level-Up :Bold indicates that this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. Trivia * In Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, you can change Deoxys' form by going to Veilstone City and pressing 'A' next to the meteorites on the right side of the town. You can do this as many times as you wish. * A well-trained Deoxys can have up to a maximum Total of 1900 stat points, starting from 600 total. * Deoxys is one of the only Pokémon to have almost exact Pokédex entries in every game it appears. * It is one of the strongest Pokémon, having the 504+ of Speed (As Speed Form), Attack, and Special Attack (as Attack Form), and is capable of overwhelming many Pokémon. * When it transforms into another form, they show some changes: ** Attack Form: A form that optimizes strength to its fullest. ** Speed Form: A form that optimizes speed to its fullest. ** Defense Form: A form that optimizes defenses to its fullest. ** Normal Form: A standard form that boasts great power and speed, while somewhat retaining balance. * "Who's That Pokémon" entry: "This Pokémon has a brain on its body and can change forms." * Deoxys' speed form was called Flight Form when it was first released. * Deoxys' speed form was not originally intended to be released and was only a last-minute addition for Emerald. This is evidenced by the fact that its original three forms (Defense, Normal, and Attack) can be put into order so that the first letter of each form can spell out DNA, which Deoxys is based off of. * Although Deoxys is first obtainable in FireRed and LeafGreen, it is the last Pokémon in the Hoenn Pokédex. * Any part of Deoxys which is damaged will regenerate, as seen in the movie. * Deoxys can by sent to Diamond/Pearl/Platinum/Heart Gold/Soul Silver after recieved in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. * Deoxys is seen in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventures#3, starring Harenta. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Event Pokemon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon